All Because She Wanted It
by hesjustaboyy
Summary: Over the summer she changed... she changed so much that everyone was scared for her life, for her health, and for her love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and if you were smart, you would actually know that.

**All Because She Wanted It...**

**Chapter One: The Mudblood**

It was a cold July day. July. You wouldn't think it would be cold. But to Hermoine, it couldn't be any colder. Although one could say, she wasn't in the best possible shape to be deciding the weather. She was wear and slowly slipping away from both worlds she was now a part of. At 5 foot 3 inches, she shouldn't weigh 85 pounds. Her wrists shouldn't be showing all bones in her arm and her stomach should not curve in and follow her spine down her back. But that's exactly what she looked like and the reasoning behind it wasn't as smart as she was said to be, at least in the wizarding world.

_It was the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was working on getting excellent marks in Transfiguration so that I could secure my ability to get a NEWT in the class in my seventh year. We were being partnered up for a end of term assignment and, of course, I was with none other than Malfoy. It was an ongoing project to try to transfigure the lock of the partner's hair into that person. It was quite the difficult task and I remember turning down many of Ginny's parties and plans to study for this project and work as hard as I could. And Draco, the one who thinks he is so talented and so smart and doesn't have to work for anything. He couldn't turn my hair into me if his life depended on it. Hell, he couldn't turn my hair into a rabbit if he tried. We had about 6 weeks to complete the project_. _I suggested to Malfoy that we should spend extra time working on it. He laughed at my idea but relentlessly agreed later during that 4th week. He said we should meet in the Room of Requirements, so that none of the student body would see us. I agreed my reputation could not be ruined by my spending time with ferret face._

_That Thursday, we met in the room and worked on our project for around 3 hours. It was about midnight when we finished and I was very impressed with all the work we finished and how well we did. He was actually very good at cooperating and finishing work when he was not in the danger of being seen with a mudblood like me. I wished for a beanbag chair because I was becoming awfully tired and wanted to rest for a little while. I went to sit down and then Malfoy opened his mouth. Oh, but I knew what he would say. He would say that I couldn't sit and that I had to work because I needed my excellent grades. Oh, how predictable that boy is. And that's exactly what he said. He didn't need to say it, you could see it in his eyes. Those dark, beautiful, stone-cold grey eyes. They stared at me in deep remorse, he regretted coming tonight. He could've been at Pansy's party but I insisted he came and partied on a different night. To my surprise, he had actually agreed. Maybe I meant something to him? _

_I went to sit down on the beanbag I had so thoughtfully created and decided that resting my eyes for a while wouldn't hurt. I soon was sound asleep, although not meaning to be. I woke up the next morning and realized I was still in the Room of Requirements. Malfoy had apparently decided to sleep as well because when I woke up there he was, sleeping on my lap. He was so cute when he slept. I brushed his golden blonde hair out of his eyes and off to the side of his pale face. I must have touched a little too hard, for after that he awoke from his dreamless sleep. Expressionless, he soon became angered, although he didn't look it at all. Granger! What do you think you are doing under me? You're mudblood lap doesn't deserve me on it. You are filthy. Get up! I don't see why you find this funny! _

_I was laughing histerically by then. He was such a cutie when he yelled. Getting his lips curled up to the side and his eyebrows raised. Oh how I wanted him. He had fallen asleep with his shirt unbuttoned and his abs were showing through. Nothing is sexier than a boy with a wonderful smile and abs. Granger stop laughing! I stopped. Merlin knew I didn't want to make him angry. He stopped yelling and began laughing too. He was even sexier when he laughed, like a little boy who's mother just let him buy candy. He was laughing at me of course, but nonetheless, he was hot. My hair was obviously much bushier than usual. He was laughing because I looked absolutely horrible and he found it to be the most amusing thing ever. _

And that was why Hermoine was 85 lbs and looked like a living skeleton. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. She thought that being a size 2, being half the size she was would make her more beautiful. She had begun to not eat, she couldn't imagine the fact of her being "fat" (although she was on of the skinniest girls at Hogwarts) and so she stopped eating. She drank water all day and couldn't stand the fact of putting calories in her system, just waiting to make her fat. So by August, as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, everyone was staring wondering why she had become so tiny, so unhealthy, so

_anorexic_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so thanks for the reviews... They make me feel really happy so I hope you like this chapter...

**All Because She Wanted It...**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express**

Her letter had come two weeks prior to today. She was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She was excited for she would get to see the boy she had come to love. Draco Malfoy. Of course, she was headgirl. Who else would it have been, really? She knew who the head boy was already. He had been sure to inform her as soon as he found out. His uncle had almost burned the letter but he had seen it just before the flames burned the entire document into ashes. Harry Potter was headboy and Hermoine was more than thrilled to be sharing a living space with him. Although, deep down she had prayed that maybe Malfoy would of course be headboy and she would be living with him... but that was not the case. She had gone shopping and made sure she had all of her supplies. Today was the day, she would be going to Hogwarts, her second home. She was more than excited but anxious as well for he would be there and she needed to look her best.

She ran at the wall and said her goodbye to her mother and father. They had been debating whether or not to let her leave for Hogwarts. She was so unhealthy and brittle, and her parents could tell. They thought maybe being at Hogwarts she would be able to eat again and maybe she would be in shape when she came back home to them. She felt beautiful finally. She thought she was perfectly acceptable and in decent weight limits, although she was way to thin and was on the edge of death, her body fighting to live. But no one knew that, not even her parents. As soon as she was on the other side of the barrier, she saw a familiar red headed boy.

"Ron!" She screamed as she ran over to him.

"Mione!"

He was incredibly happy to see her, so happy he didn't even see the figure that she had. Her boobs had shrunken down to nearly nothing and her bones were sticking out everywhere. She had kept her round bottom nonetheless, surprisingly. Her legs were thin pieces of almost nothing that were barely able to support the rest of her. Her wrists had each bone popping out of the side and you could easily see the skeleton of her limbs. Her rib cage was showing to about the 4th rib. Her face was very bony, which actually made her look tired and exhausted more than usual. She had begun to straighten her hair after her muggle friends told her she could fix the frizziness. She was now about 5 foot 4 inches tall and was still relatively short.

" Hermoine what happ- ppen -edd to to to yo- you?" Ron stuttered.

"Don't I look great! I worked all summer on my physique and my weight and now I think I've finally grown into my full potential!" She responded with much enthusiasm in her voice.

" Hermoine, you're very skinny–"

" Yeah I know it took all summer and now I think I can finally get his att-" she stopped. She didn't want Ron to know she liked Draco. " I can finally get boys to look at me as more than just a smart gryffindor" She finished in a very convincing manor.

" Hermoine, you were beautiful before you left. Now you look tired and exhausted, thin and weak, and you look like you haven't eaten anything in days!" Ron was truly worried about her but he didn't want to push her away. He pulled her into the tightest embrace he would give without crushing her.

" Hermoine, just always remember that I'm here for you no matter what and I will always have time for you."

" Okay Ron but I'm fine, better than ever actually! Now lets go find an empty compartment before–"

" Hermoine!" Harry ran at her with more force than ever. It was their last year and he was more excited than ever to be living with Hermoine for a whole year. He had secretly loved her as more than a friend ever since 5th year when they had stayed together during the summer.

" Harry! I'm so glad to see you. Congratulation on being headboy!" Hermoine had said.

" Yes Harry great job! Too bad now I'm alone in the gryffindor dorm now" Ron had replied.

" Congratulations Hermoine!" Harry had said ignoring Ron's comment about them ditching him.

Harry noticed Hermoine's weight and appearence and chose not to say anything. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel bad. He'd talk to Ron about it later.

" Let's get on the train before it leaves!" Hermoine yelled as she ran away. Both Harry and Ron were surprised at how fast she was running because she looked so weak. She must still have that determination to get to school, thought Harry.

As soon as they found a compartment, a familiar voice was heard. Of course, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was surely there to make fun of them, right?

**a/n: Alright I'm sorry that updating is taking a while. I've been really busy with band and school work and such. I'm also sorry if you were a strong believer in HBP because um my favorite character did a horrid horrid thing and so I will just let you pretend it never happened :-D I'm also sorry if any of the characters seem OoC. I'm keeping them semi IC but hey, there's no plot if they aren't slightly altered I suppose. But don't worry, I won't just dismiss the fact that there is a book I based this on. Feel free to email me if you have any questions and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Much Love**

**j.e.s.s.i.c.a**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support... though there's not many of you :( sadness. Ehh whatever hope you like it.

**All Because She Wanted It...**

**Chapter 3: Draco's Side**:

_Hmm it's time to mess with the golden trio's heads... yess I have waited all summer for this moment. Not really but this should be fun._

He walked to the compartment in which Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were all situated. Quietly eating chocolate frogs, enjoying the silence... until Draco walked in.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?"

Hermoine was shocked. Was he actually being nice? Should she answer or was this one of his tricks he pulled?

" Fine and yo-"

"Shut up mudblood. No one wants to hear it."

" But you asked!"

" I don't care. Now leave me alo-"

He stopped. He looked her up and down. He was suddenly not able to speak at all. He noticed her beauty was gone. See, he always liked her. Obviously he didn't want to. His dad would kill him. But luckily, Lucius is in Azkaban. So he thought maybe this year he could atleast get a good fuck. But she looked so different. Something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong. He looked her over. He realized he had loved her for a long long time and his making fun of her was just hiding his true feelings. He needed to think. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was she so pale and skinny. He'd talk to Pansy about it later.. He needed to find her anyway. Where was she? Hmm he'd go look right away.

"Draco - errr Malfoy, why are you stuttering?" Hermoine asked. She mentally kicked herself. She can't call him Draco!

"Look I have to go, you three can get back to your love fest. Bye."

" That was weird," Harry said quietly.

" Yeah, a little too weird," Hermoine mumbled to herself.

"Pansy! Pansy!" Draco called out.

He needed to find her. He wasn't sure where she was. They had been friends for quite some time because of their parents. They had tried dating but it didn't work out and so now they were just friends and both of them were fine with that.

"Yeah, Draco. I'm right here," Pansy responded from a nearby compartment. No one else was there, good.

" I need to talk to you about something, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, always for you Draco. Sit down"

" Alright well this might take a while to explain."

" Well I've got the whole ride to listen."

" Okay, thanks soo much."

He explained it all to her. Word for word his true feelings. It was perfect how they could tell eachother everything and not be judged. After she realized he did truly care and love her, she spoke up.

"Draco, you obviously like her enough to care and your father is in Azkaban so you can definitely go for it."

" Yes, but something is wrong with her. I can't tell what it is. She looks so weak and alone."

" Draco, have you heard of something called Anorexia?"

:" No, it sounds foreign."

" No, it's a disease. It's when a person, usually young girls, thinks that they're fat or overweight and isn't happy with themselves. They feel horrible and stop eating. They think that by doing that, they will no longer be fat. And they will be perfect. My guess is that Hermoine has not been eating properly this summer and is now underweight and weak."

" Oh merlin, no. She was perfect before! She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. So pure, so perfect, like a unicorn. She had the brains and looks and determination. Ughh why didn't I make her feel wanted. Why didn't I tell her. I should've ignored my father!"

" Draco, don't blame yourself. What she needs now is for you to be there for her. So go find her and talk to her."

" Hermoine," Draco whispered.

" Yes, Malfoy," she said.

" Get out Malfoy!" Ron screamed. He had enough of his antics and wanted him out as soon as possible. " I said out !"

With that last word, Draco left the compartment. He quickly scribbled a note and handed it to Hermoine.

" Please read this and please respond to it, okay?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Her heart was beating so fast you could almost see it beating out of her chest.

She was happy to have him finally acknowledge her.

Hermione -

I would like to meet you in the Room of Requirements at Midnight. I know that you have Head duties and such so please meet me. I need to talk to you about something very, very, very important. Please, just meet me.

Draco

**A/N - Hey guys. Um I'm really sorry about the short chapters but I'm trying to update every day but I don't have time for the long chapters. Like the cliffhangers? Haha I know I do. I'm sorry that they're soo short but it's all I have time for, if you rather I respond longer chapters once a week. Just email me. Also, I think the characters seem a little OoC so I'm trying to get them back into context. Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the shortness of it all. PLEASE REVIEW. Even a that sucked or wow good or two thumbs up will suffice. **

**Much Love**

**j.e.s.s.i.c.a**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Readings...

**All Because She Wanted It...**

**Chapter 4: Draco, Draco, and More Draco**

_Ahh I don't know what to do. Do I meet him or do I stay here? I really want to meet him but what if he says something mean. What if he doesn't like me, what if he's trying to trick me? I guess I can bail head duties this once, I mean I'm not that perfect, right?_

"Hermoine!" Harry glared at her as if she was in another world

She quickly shut the dark purple journal. That journal was her entire world. Her deepest darkest thoughts were in there. Even the new ones about Draco Malfoy. It was very, very thick since she had it since 5th year but the good parts didn't begin until last year. It was mostly about books and school work before that.

"Hermoine, would you get back into Earth please? You need to focus. We're going to be into the school very soon and as a head, I think it's important for you to be in your robes!" Harry yelled, sounding just a little bit like her.

"Alright, Alright. I'll be right back. Don't move!"

She left the compartment and headed towards the back end of the train, which was usually empty. She sat down on a bench and took out her robes. They were black with the gryffindor emblem on them. They had a small HG under the emblem, obviously for headgirl. Duhhh. She shut the blinds and took off her shirt. She had on a black satin bra and her jeans were still hugging her hips tightly. Suddenly the door slid open.

"Malfoy! Ahh get out! Please!"

"I'm sorry Hermoine. I didn't mean to-"

" Just go, I'll see you tonight!"

"So You're coming?"

"Go!"

"Okay, sorry"

She finished getting dressed and went back to her compartment. Her robes were falling around her body and she looked like a ghost lost, flowing through the robes not having a figure.

_Wow. _Draco Thought to himself. _She has really changed. She's no longer that beautiful, pure, perfect unicorn. She is still the most amazing girl I know but something is seriously wrong. I think Pansy has a point. But she said she'd see me tonight maybe she will listen then. Somehow, I need to get her to eat again, if eating is in fact her problem. Well, we will see at the Great Hall tonight._

The train pulled up to Hogwarts. All the first years got onto the carriages and everyone headed towards The Great Hall. The Sorting of the Hat occured and soon food arrived. Hermoine made her way up the the teacher's table.

"Mrs. McGonagall?"

"Yes, Hermoine?"

"I was wondering if I could go see the dormitory right now."

"Well, don't you want to eat?"

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Well, alright. Follow me."

And they left the Great Hall. Neither of them knew that two eyes were following them with intense curiosity. Two deep grey eyes that were as confused as Harry and Ron.

It was about 8 o'clock and Hermoine was left in her apartment. There was a large living room that was all red and gold due to the fact that both Heads were Gryffindors. Then there were two sets of stairs leading up to the two dormitories. They had a bathroom connecting the two rooms. In the living room, a kitchen was off to the side. Also, there were large shelves of books. Hermoine immediately picked up a book and sat down on the couch. She began reading and soon it was 10 o'clock and she hadn't even realized it.

"Piccolo Party" Harry said as he entered.

"Oh hello Harry, I hear you've learned the password. Quite strange isn't it?"

"Yes, but atleast no one will break in," he said as he giggled.

"Why didn't you stay for dinner?" Harry asked..

"Oh well I had a big lunch and I wasn't really hungry."

Harry knew that wasn't the truth but he didn't feel it right to pressure her into giving him answers right now.

"Alright well I'm going to check out my room I will talk to you later."

"Okay, night Harry"

"I'll be back," he laughed.

"K, see you around"

And Harry went upstairs. He sat on his bed and looked around. He realized after this year, he wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's anymore and he realized now more than ever, that this room was much better than the rooms at the Dursley's he had lived in.

_Downstairs..._

Dear Diary.

I'm back at Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited! Harry and I are heads and we get to live together. What better way to start my seventh year? Draco asked me to meet him tonight in the room of requirements. I hope he shows feelings for me. I worked so hard to get this body and now I hope it pays off. I really, really like him and I know that I'm not pureblood but I wish that it would all work out. I really do. Well it's 11 o'clock. So I must get ready to go. Bye Love.

Xoxo, Hermoine.

She went to her room to get ready for her meeting tonight in the room of requirements.

_I need a place to meet Hermoine,_ thought Draco. A door appeared. He entered, it was 11:45. He was early but he wanted everything to be perfect. He needed to talk to her one on one and start this year out well. He thought about pillows and chairs, beanbag too, and pictures of the school, and some red and green colorings. He purposely didn't put any food out, although he himself was starving.

_I need somewhere to meet Draco_, thought Hermoine. The door appeared and she walked in. She was amazed at what she saw. The walls were green but the chairs were red. _How thoughtful._ She sat down on the nearest green chair and Draco slid out of the corner and sat down across from her on a red chair.

" Draco, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Hermoine. There's a lot I wanted to tell you and so -"

"It's okay, just tell me, okay?"

"Mkay. You've changed, Hermoine. You used to be so-"

" Ugly, smart, annoying. Bushy haired. Horrid. I know but this summer I put forth some serious changes and now I'm better off then I ever was!"

"No, Hermoine! Listen to me, please. I've known you since 1st year, and believe me I was an immature 11 year old. I have been mean to you for the past six years. I would like to start this year, new and fresh. My father, who influenced many, too many, of my thoughts, is now in Azkaban and is no longer a threat. I can now come out with the truth. Hermoine I have always loved you. I just showed it in the wrong way. All the girls I've had and all the sex, it's great and all but nothing is as great as having a smart, beautiful girl who puts up a fight. This year - "

"Yes, Draco! You can take me. You can take me right here, right now!"

" Hermione! No! You're not listening to me. I love you! I don't want to have sex with you, well not now anyway. I just want to know what happened to you. You're bony and skinny and it's-"

"Sexy? I know I've been working all summer and-"

"Hermione! Listen, please?"

"Sorry."

"You're not the same. You have done wonders to your hair but you're just skin and bones now and the color in your face is fading. You are lost in all your clothes and you haven't eaten, I can tell. You're honey brown eyes don't glow like they used to. You're scaring me Hermione. I don't want anything to happen to you but at this rate, I'm afraid for your life and health."

"Draco, I'm fine. I'm healthy, I'm beautiful, and I couldn't be better."

"I'm happy for you that you're feeling good and you will always be beautiful but I don't believe that you are healthy. You need to eat!"

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Hermione, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I can't, I can't say. I'm sorry I have to go"

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry, I'll see you in potions tomorrow! Bye, and I love you too!"

_That didn't go how I planned. Well I guess it could've been worse. Maybe tomorrow things will be better._

He walked out of the room and shut the door. Little did he know, things tomorrow wouldn't be better, in fact, they couldn't have been much worse.

**A/N:** **Alright so guess what. Chapter 4 is done and if you caught them, there's 4 foreshadowing clues and a cliffhanger. Damn I love my literary terms :). So I have 4 reviews as of now and I'm not posting chapter 5 until I get 10 reviews. Even though, I have it written. Yeah yeah I'm sorta devilishh. But hey, I want support. What's the point of writing it if no one cares. Sorry that they are so short and taking longer to update, I have 5 honors classes and band dedications to compel to. This chapter is the longest yet and the rest are sure to stay about this long. READ AND REVIEW. Or chapter 5 doesn't post.**

**Much Love,**

**j.e.s.s.i.c.a**


End file.
